Is it Erica?!
A shocker of a story awaits today on this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings, where it is revealed that Erica Harper is back from the dead, and she is PISSED as she is gunning for Steven Bennett. Also on the slate today is the beginnings of some stories that have some long-term ramifications for our friends on Beacon Hill. (Today's guests from Somerset: Molly Burnett as Ellen Harper; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas: Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas) Scene One: A hospital in Geneva, Switzerland, a blond haired woman is signing her discharge papers. NURSE: I think that is everything, ma'am. Unless you have any further questions. WOMAN: No, mademoiselle, I think you have helped me far more than you think. I am so appreciative of your fine work here. No, mon chere, I will be all right. NURSE: I will have a car come for you immediately to take you to the airport. I can also arrange your ticket home, if you so wish. WOMAN: That would be wonderful. NURSE: Where are you going to? WOMAN (a wicked smile on her face): Boston, Massachusetts, USA. NURSE: Why is that? WOMAN: I have some unfinished business there. (The camera reveals that it is Erica Harper! She is back and she is out for blood!) Scene Two: Macy's in Downtown Crossing. Courtney, Anyssa, Susannah and Ellen are shopping for their friends and family. SUSANNAH: I don't think, in all the times I had come here, that I had ever shopped here. ANYSSA: That's because we've always went to Wheeler's, Susie. SUSANNAH: I remember. What happened to Wheeler's, Nyssa? ANYSSA: It's still there, and we're going to go down there during the time you are here. I don't think Ellen has seen it. ELLEN: That one Christmas we were here, I think we did. ANYSSA: That's right now, I DO remember that. Aunt Patricia took her over to see it. COURTNEY: Does your aunt still own it? ANYSSA: Yes, she does. Although for how long, I don't know. She's been making some talk about selling it. ELLEN: That was a delicious dinner we had at the Atchleys. ANYSSA: Yes, it was indeed, honey. How does it feel being back in Boston, with a new family? ELLEN: I like it, Aunt Nyssa. I didn't know that you and Mom were also sisters. SUSANNAH: We are, kind of. When Anyssa's parents were killed in a car accident, her Aunt Velda couldn't raise her because she was here in Boston. So, your grandparents took her in and she was my sister for our elementary school years. ANYSSA: Then I went to boarding school. Aunt Vel paid the tuition for me to do that. ELLEN: Where did you go? ANYSSA: I went to a school in my old neighborhood of Chicago, called Plaisance Academy. SUSANNAH: I remember that place, it was a very old and beautiful school. ANYSSA: That was in junior high school, and that was only for two years; then I went to Harper Academy in Brockton. Which is where I met Courtney. COURTNEY: Yeah, she missed you a lot, Susie. SUSANNAH: And I missed her too, a lot. ELLEN: Wow, and then you two met up again in college? ANYSSA: Yep. your mom, your uncle Bryan and I were all in pre-law; while Patrick was in pre-med. (enter Bryan and Patrick) BRYAN: Don't tell me, Patrick, our ears are burning. PATRICK: What are you all gossiping about now? ELLEN: Sharing the history of us! (Patrick hugs Ellen) PATRICK: Half of it is fact, the rest is rumor. SUSANNAH: You nut! (Everyone laughs) BRYAN: How's the shopping coming along? ANYSSA: It's great. I know it's been tough for you not being able to shop. BRYAN: Patrick and I took some time to do some shopping. Don't worry, hon. We had some vacation time coming, and with Patrick and Susie here, our boss told us to take time off. All our cases are covered at the office. ANYSSA: Thanks for reminding me of it, darling. BRYAN: And our boss said that we're only to be called in direst emergency. Our staff is top notch, and we're safe. PATRICK: Where are your folks, Susie? SUSANNAH: They went to a spa appointment that we set up for them. BRYAN: I can't see Sam doing a spa treatment. SUSANNAH: Dad gets them all the time in Oklahoma City. PATRICK: How about some lunch, have you ladies eaten yet? SUSANNAH: You're always reading my mind, Patrick. PATRICK: Ellen, my dear, you make the decision. ELLEN (pretending to think): Top of the Hub. ANYSSA: We have you trained well, my darling! (Everyone laughs and they go to the Prudential building in the Back Bay) Scene Three: Boston Charter Middle School. BETHANY: Lucia, I want to talk to you. LUCIA (a mousy girl who doesn't like Bethany): What do you want? BETHANY: Have you and Lois put that paint in Amber Wellston's locker? LUCIA: How can you do what you are doing to her?! You really hate her that much?! BETHANY: Nobody makes a fool of Bethany Arthur; least of all that loser! I am gonna make her pay for what she did to me in court! LUCIA: What SHE did in court?! Seems to me that YOU blew your own case! You had NO proof of what you said she did! BETHANY: Please! Daddy should have bought off the judge and made them see things MY way! (Lucia is getting disgusted) LUCIA: Listen, Bethany, I am NOT gonna be in on this prank with you. You want to sink Amber Wellston, that is YOUR fight, not mine! I have nothing against Amber! It's YOU I can't stand! And to answer your question about the paint, NO! Neither Lois and I are going to do that. We're not gonna get in trouble on account of YOUR idiotic spite! (With that, Lucia storms off) BETHANY: Loser! Think, Bethany! Think! Have to think! Find someone else to do my work for me! (A furious Bethany goes to Amber's locker, and loads in a bucket of paint. She smiles ruthlessly.) BETHANY: When she opens that locker, what a mess it will be! (She runs around the corner as Amber is on her way to her locker. She is still on crutches.) AMBER: Thanks for the help, Nancy. NANCY (a friend of Amber's, who also doesn't like Bethany): Something smells funny in your locker. AMBER: I wonder too. (Enter Lucia and Lois) LUCIA: NO, Amber! Don't open the.... (Amber opens the locker and is splattered by a can of paint!) NANCY: Oh my god! LUCIA (sadly): locker! (Amber is screaming as she is covered in paint! She was knocked off her crutches, and is in pain. One of the teachers helps her up. Some of the students are laughing. Nancy, Lucia and Lois aren't. Jennifer and Violet Harper come into the scene.) VIOLET: Nancy, what happened? NANCY: I don't know. JENNIFER (infuriated): I think I know. Bethany happened, that's what happened! NANCY: What do you mean? LUCIA: She told me that was what she is doing. I am going to tell the principal about this! (Lucia storms off, and a few minutes later, is back with the principal.) LOIS: We're in trouble now! PRINCIPAL: No, you're not in trouble, Lois. NANCY: I noticed the paint smell, Mr. Franciscus. PRINCIPAL: From what Lucia told me, it sounds like Bethany Arthur did this. Where is she? (Enter Ms. Musso, a science teacher. She is bringing an angry Bethany) MS. MUSSO: Right here, Mr. Franciscus. BETHANY: Let go of me! MR. FRANCISCUS: You're coming with me, Miss Arthur! BETHANY: You won't get away with this, Amber Wellston! I will get even with you! (Ms. Musso and Mr. Bannerman, a history teacher who was first on the scene, with Nancy, Violet and Jennifer's help, get a shaken and sobbing Amber to her feet and take her to the school entrance. Some of the students who were laughing are walking off, getting glacial glares from some of the other students. Lucia and Lois are standing alone) LOIS: Poor Amber. Bethany can't get away with this. LUCIA: How do we make her pay? LOIS: I don't know. (Enter Cam.) CAM: I do. LOIS: How? CAM: You'll see. We're gonna need everyone's help. (Cam, Lois and Lucia begin their plan to get even with Bethany for what she did to Amber) Scene Four: VanAnderman home. PAUL: Any word from your mother, Barry? BARRY: No, Dad, nothing! PAUL: You would think I get used to this. Nothing on Matty either. BARRY: Mother was always favoring him. PAUL: I know, and I am no better. I favored you over Matty. BARRY: Why is our family so divided? PAUL: I have never figured that out. I know why you got mad at Matty though. BARRY: After what he did to Dylan? Wouldn't you be mad too? PAUL: Yes, I would be. What Matty did to Dylan's favorite car when he was a child was uncalled for. BARRY: And Mother clearly said that Matty did nothing wrong. PAUL: Your mother is someone I clearly do not understand. (The phone rings) BARRY: It's Mother. PAUL: All right, son. Are you headed to Dylan's? BARRY: Yes, he's still managing with his leg. PAUL: Tell him I say hello. BARRY: I will, Dad. See you later. (Barry heads out of the door, while Paul is on the phone with his wife, Marie) PAUL: Marie, why do you do this NOW?! And close to Christmas too? MARIE: Paul, Matty is our son too! PAUL: He doesn't even acknowledge me and Barry. MARIE: He acknowledges me! PAUL: You can't be doing this all the time. MARIE: I will do this as long as I want to! PAUL: Fine. When you get back, we have a LOT to discuss. And I don't think you will like what I have to tell you! (Marie, on the other side of the split screen, is stricken at what Paul said.) Scene Five: Atchley Mansion. The staff has finished cleaning, and Craig and Hannah are watching little Maggie playing with her favorite doll. CRAIG: What a dinner. HANNAH: And what a wedding too. CRAIG: You seem pensive, my darling. What's wrong? HANNAH: I don't know. I have a gut feeling that something is wrong. I have been hearing rumors. CRAIG: About what? HANNAH: Aunt Erica. CRAIG: What do you mean? HANNAH: I have been hearing things that she survived that crash in the alps. CRAIG: Nothing has been proven, and if it is true, then we will deal with it, as we always will. Not to mention that the family will deal with her too. HANNAH: True. But I think her venom is aimed at Steven. (Enter Steven) STEVEN: She's right. CRAIG: What do you mean? STEVEN: I saw the news, and what I feared was correct. CRAIG: You mean? HANNAH: Oh no! STEVEN: Yeah, she's alive and coming back to Boston, to deal with me! (Hannah and Craig are aghast) Scene Six: Top of the Hub. Sam and Lahoma have joined Anyssa and the others for lunch. SAM: How was the shopping, everyone? ANYSSA: Went well. LAHOMA: Sam had a good time with spa treatments. SAM: Just like back at home. (Everyone laughs) LAHOMA: What do you have planned for tomorrow, Anyssa, darling? ANYSSA: Nothing. Bryan and I were looking at some briefs, for a case after the holidays. LAHOMA: Why don't you all come with Sam and I? We're going to see the foliage in Vermont. ANYSSA: Dylan and Adam were talking about that too. I asked him about that, and he was talking about us all doing that. We have a cabin near Newport, Vermont, that the Harpers own. We can use that. LAHOMA: That is wonderful. BRYAN: The best part of it is this. It's been in the Harper family for many generations. It's a large house, plenty of room for everyone. ANYSSA: And fully staffed too! LAHOMA: Can't wait for it. ANYSSA: All we have to do is arrange for a time to do that. SAM: That will be a wonderful time. SUSANNAH: And Ellen has NEVER seen a New England fall foliage. ELLEN: I admit that, I can't wait to see that. SUSANNAH: Well, my darling, you will be seeing something wonderful. ELLEN: Can't wait. (The family has a delicious lunch) Scene Seven: Boston Charter Middle School. MR. FRANCISCUS: Jennifer, can you call your parents? JENNIFER: I called them, and the Wellstons. My dad is coming to pick Amber up and get her home. MR. FRANCISCUS: Thank your father for this, Jennifer. I am glad you and Violet are helping her out. JENNIFER: I have to ask, what will happen with Amber? MR. FRANCISCUS: She will be getting her homework, online. Amber will be doing online classes for a while. VIOLET: What about Bethany? What will happen to her? MR. FRANCISCUS: She will be suspended indefinitely, it will appear on her permanent records and she will not make up the work she missed. JENNIFER: She asked for it. MR. FRANCISCUS: Yes, she did. (Jennifer and Violet head out, to where Amber, still covered with paint, is sobbing. Lucia and Lois are with her as well.) JENNIFER: Is everything ok? LOIS: Yes, Bethany was ordered off campus. VIOLET: That is something I am sure. AMBER: I am completely demolished. She made sure of that. (Enter Cam) CAM: She will pay for it, Amber. AMBER: How? She ALWAYS wins! CAM: Not this time. What she did to you was assault. JENNIFER: You mean? CAM: Yes, what I did, after she was removed from campus, was to call Bryan Forson's office. VIOLET: Why did you call my cousin, Anyssa's husband? CAM: I actually spoke to an associate in their office. They are on vacation time, but this associate said that what Bethany did to Amber was assault. VIOLET: So, she could be charged with a felony? CAM: According to what this person told me. LOIS: Who tells her parents? LUCIA: I will. CAM: Good. It's time Bethany is finally put in her place. (The group waits together until Jason, Violet and Jennifer's father, comes and picks Amber up and gets her home) Scene Eight: Dylan's townhouse. BARRY: Sometimes, I think my mother does this deliberately to antagonize me. DYLAN: What happened? BARRY: The usual. DYLAN: Oh, oh. She went "out of town" again? BARRY: Yup. DYLAN: I am so sorry, pal. BARRY: Dad is angry with her. DYLAN: Can't say I blame him there. Are you doing anything this weekend? BARRY: No, why? I was gonna be getting ready for some classes at Harvard. DYLAN: Why don't you come with the family and take a load off. We're going to Vermont for the foliage. Why don't you and your dad come with us? Adam and I, and the rest of the family too. BARRY: I think that would be great. With mother out of town for a while, I don't think Dad would have any problems with that. DYLAN: Sounds good. It would give you and your dad something to do. BARRY: Count us in. (Barry grins at his best friend.) Scene Nine: The Atchley Mansion. HANNAH: You mean she DID survive? STEVEN: Yeah, and no doubt she has found out about my closing down her criminal enterprises! CRAIG: What are we to do? STEVEN: I really should warn everyone. Especially her kids. HANNAH: Oh oh, you mean, Joanna, Mark and Cara? STEVEN: Yeah, although she won't be after them, right away at least, they should be warned. It's me she hates. HANNAH: I know, and she will be after me again! And after Maggie. CRAIG: Not while I am around she won't. STEVEN: What do you have planned? CRAIG: I am going to a judge and get a restraining order. STEVEN: Good idea, mate. CRAIG: I won't let that witch get at my family! Scene Ten: Geneva International Airport. Erica is showing her passport. OFFICER: Right this way, Ms. Harper. ERICA: Thank you. I am headed home. OFFICER: Boston, right? ERICA: A direct flight? OFFICER: Yes, ma'am. ERICA: Thank you. I think my family will be VERY surprised. (Erica smiles wickedly, the scene fades) Category:Episodes